Aino Megumi
Aino Megumi (愛乃 めぐみ Aino Megumi ''or 'ไอโนะ เมงุมิ in the Thai sub) is thumb the main char acter of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. She is a 14 year old girl, 2nd grade secondary student at the Pikarigaoka Middle School, who is always energetic. Megumi's alter ago is '''Cure Lovely (キュアラブリー Kyua Raburī), and her Form Changes are the red Cherry Flamenco (チェリーフラメンコ Cherī Furamenko), and the yellow Lolipop Hip Hop (ロリポップヒップホップ Roripoppu Hippu Hoppu). Her catchphrase is "Happiness to the max! " (しあわせ ハッピーネス! Shiawase Happiness!) Appearance As a civilian, Megumi has deep pink hair styled in a ponytail and dark pink eyes. Her winter outfit consists of a long-sleeved light pink shirt with a pink heart on it. She also wears a yellow, purple and fuschia vest and a blue and pink two-layered skirt with a blue bow on the left side. On her feet are pink sneakers and thigh-high black socks with pink lining. For summer, she wears a white short-sleeved shirt with a rainbow on it with a short-sleeved light blue jacket that ties in the front, a pink skirt with light and dark pink layers, thigh-high cream-colored socks and pink shoes. As Cure Lovely, her hair becomes longer, changes to a brighter shade of pink, and remains in a ponytail. On the left side of her head is a pink heart-shaped barrette with light pink ribbons. Her main outfit consists of a light pink/white top with puffy sleeves with gold lining the ends of the sleeves. She also wears a dark gray vest also lined in gold with a pink collar. There are light pink ruffles at the bottom and on the neckline. On her chest is a pink and white bow with a gold heart-shaped brooch. A light pink winglike bow is in the back. Her skirt is pink with some light pink ruffles lining it. She has white arm warmers around her arms and long white boots decorated with a pink bow on the side of the ankle and light pink heart-shaped earrings. Around her left wrist is her LovePreBrace and the PreChanMirror hangs from her right hip. In her Lolipop Hip Hop form, her hair changes into twin tails and a big green bow with a gold star in the middle appears on her head. She wears a green top with a short-sleeved yellow and pink jacket that looks halfway zipped up. She also wears a yellow, green and light yellow-layered skirt. On her feet are long black socks/stockings as well as one long yellow boot on her right leg with "Precure" written in colorful letters down the leg and one short yellow boot with a pink and green cuff. She also has a yellow choker around her neck and green star-shaped earrings. In her Cherry Flamenco form, she wears a red top with a black top underneath. The sleeves are ruffled and there are also ruffles along the front with a red, pink and black heart-like decoration at the bottom.The skirt is flowing and lined in pink with a shorter black skirt underneath it. There is a giant rose on the left hip. For accessories, her hair is once again in a ponytail tied with a black ribbon and a rose. There is red cloth around the lower part of her arms. Lastly, she has black high-heeled shoes with a ribbon on the front of each. Personality Energetic, smiling, and full of grace, she is popular with everyone. She is very helpful and whenever someone is in trouble or feels depressed, she cannot help but get involved. She is positive whatever happens, and with the strength of heart and will to give everything she can always overcome it. She is pretty much interested in fashion and admires it, but her own sense of fashion is rather numb. She does have some insecurities when it comes to helping others. She is sometimes afraid that her tendency to help others comes off as selfish and that she only does so to get compliments from everyone, even though friends assure that she does so to help make others happy. She can also be clumsy at times. Relationships * Sagara Seiji ': Megumi's neighbor, and also childhood friend. He knows Megumi's weak and good points. * '''Sagara Mao ': She is friendly to Megumi. She treats her well. * 'Omori Yuko ': Both were childhood friends. She always advises Megumi for information. * 'Shirayuki Hime ': They met at the park. She acts as Hime's partner and becomes her friends after becoming a Cure. * 'Ribbon ': Her mascot partner. * 'Hikawa Iona ': They are in different classes. They met in the fortune teller's tent and tells her and Hime that they will have a terrible future. In their Cure forms, she advises Cure Lovely not to team up with Cure Princess or things will become a disaster. She helps out Lovely in their battle with Phantom, but she found the team-up to be a one-off thing and still fights alone. * 'Aino Kaori ': Her mother. She always helps her out despite her illness, so her wish is to cure her mother by collecting Precards. * 'Aino Masaru ': Her father. He appears from work overseas in episode 36. * 'Blue ': Megumi respects and admires Blue. It is also seen that she might be developing a crush on him. Inepisode 43, she reveals that she is in love with Blue, and by the end of the episode it is shown that her love is unrequited, which greatly saddens her. Etymology Aino (愛乃) : Ai ''(愛) means love. ''No (乃) is a jinmeiyō kanji, which is a group of Chinese characters that can be legally used in registered personal names in Japan. In Chinese, 乃 is an character used in ancient times, but rarely used in modern times, and changes its meaning in different contexts. Megumi (めぐみ) : Megumi has many different writings, and subsequently many different meanings, one of them meaning "blessing" and / or "grace" (恵). Songs Megumi's voice actor, '''Nakajima Megumi, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Han Megumi, who voices Shirayuki Hime, Kitagawa Rina, who voices Omori Yuko, and Tomatsu Haruka, who voices Hikawa Iona. * Dodeca Love * Iridescent Happiness Duets * Happiness is the password ~Yes! Happiness Charge~ (Along with Han Megumi, Kitagawa Rina and Tomatsu Haruka) * Where Courage is Born (Along with Han Megumi, Kitagawa Rina and Tomatsu Haruka) * If You Look To The Blue Sky (Along with Horie Yui, Tsumugi's voice actress) * The Magic Called Friends (Along with Kitagawa Rina and Kanemoto Ryōsuke, Sagara Seiji's voice actor) * Innocent Harmony (Along with Han Megumi, Kitagawa Rina and Tomatsu Haruka) Trivia * Megumi shares her name with Yumehara Megumi, Nozomi's mother. * She is also similar to Hanasaki Tsubomi, because both of them have similar Cure appearances. * Megumi's surname's romaji spelling is one letter away from Aono Miki's surname, which uses the same "no" kanji. * Megumi's surname is same of Aino Minako, from Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon. * She is the second lead Cure to have black on her outfit, preceded by Cure Black. ** She is also the second lead Cure to have a yellow Cure outfit (Lollipop Hip Hop), preceded by Hyuuga Saki when she is in her Cure Bright form. *** Interestingly, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star shares Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!'s form changing thematic as well as starting off with two Cures (Lovely and Princess and Bloom andEgret) who are soon joined by two other heroines (Honey, Fortune and the Kiryuu sisters). * In her Lollipop Hip Hop form, Lovely is the fourth lead Cure to wear her hair in pigtails, preceded by Cure Peach, Cure Melody, and Cure Happy. * She is the first Pretty Cure to share her name with her seiyuu, Nakajima Megumi. * She is the fourth Pretty Cure to have initials A.M. after Aono Miki, Aida Mana and Madoka Aguri. Princess Marie Ange also has same initials but she is not a Cure. * She is the second Pretty Cure to wear make-up in her Cure form after Cure Ace. (In this case, in Cherry Flamenco form and Innocent Form). * She is the fourth Pretty Cure to represent love after Momozono Love, Aida Mana and Madoka Aguri. * In her Cherry Flamenco form, she is the first Pretty Cure to wear high heels instead of boots. * Cure Lovely is the only main Cure in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! ''who was shown getting her powers. Cure Princess, Cure Honey and Cure Fortune all received their powers without it being shown in the series. * Despite being the leader of her respective Pretty Cure team, she is the last member to gain her powers, as well as the only Happiness Charge Cure to gain her powers on screen. * Megumi, along with the other Happiness Charge Cures, appeared as Cure Lovely to give a special 10th anniversary congratulatory message commemorating the 500th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise. * She is also the fourth Pretty Cure to be bad at the English subject, preceded by Hyuuga Saki, Hojo Hibikiand Hino Akane. * Megumi is the third Pretty Cure to live in an apartment. The first two being Misumi Nagisa and Yumehara Nozomi. * Despite her main theme color being pink, the color of her heart in the Shining Make Dresser is crimson. * Megumi's birthday is October 12th. ** Her zodiac sign is Libra. Similar to Misumi Nagisa. ** Megumi shares her birthday with Oresky. ** She is also the first Cure to share the same birthday with a villain. Rank '''The Best Rank' * 2014 : 12th(1st Half) The Rank * 2014 : 12th(1st Half) , 20th(2nd Half) * 2015 : Gallery NS334.jpg หมวดหมู่:Cures